I Will Never Stop Trying
by Lunar Godess of Death
Summary: Through faith, hope, love, and patience, a young man attempts to win the heart of the woman that he loves. (Lucas's journey in season 4 to prove that he is the man for Brooke after she breaks up with him.)
1. Chapter 1: Space Between Us

**I Will Never Stop Trying**

 **Summary: Through faith, hope, love, and patience, a young man attempts to win the heart of the woman that he loves. (Lucas's journey in season 4 to prove that he is the man for Brooke after she breaks up with him.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Chapter one: Space Between Us**

" _Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is give them time and space to think,"_

…..

 **There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads.**

 **The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days.**

 **Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back.**

…

Lucas sat in the middle of the river court, feeling like shit. It was the middle of the night, but Lucas knew that if he asked anyone of his friends would let him come in to talk…but he did not want to talk to anyone. He did not want to tell anyone that a few hours ago, his world had fallen apart for the second time.

Brooke had broken up with him.

(Flashback)

" _Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, but not for me."_

" _I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you."_

" _It's not about that, Luke. It's not. I mean, I thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you, Lucas. And I probably always will. But we go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you. I mean, look at today…. It should not be like this, Luke._

" _Brooke-"_

" _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore,"_

" _Brooke! I'm sorry."_

" _Yeah, me, too."_

Lucas knew that he had faded out a little while Brooke was talking and wished that he knew what she said in between, "Look at today," and "It shouldn't be like this, Luke,". He wanted to know what he had done that had finally broken the camel's back. If it wasn't his kiss with Peyton, then what?

And how could she stop missing him so quickly?

(Flashback)

" _So, I guess we never finished that conversation,"_

" _Dance with me. Did you miss me while you were away?"_

" _Every day. I was just angry and upset about Keith, and I just needed to be alone, but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you, Brooke, because I did."_

" _I needed to hear your voice. There's just so much stuff going on with me."_

" _What kind of stuff?"_

Lucas touched his lips, still able to feel Brooke's mouth pressed against his. At the time, he thought that kiss meant forgiveness, but now he wondered if it was her way of saying goodbye.

A part of Lucas wanted to run to Brooke and beg her for another chance, but if she really stopped missing him then would that change once she saw his face?

No.

What Lucas needed to do was give her space. He should not go see her until he could explain himself properly.

His cell buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, Lucas looked to see his calendar reminding him that it was midnight and officially Brooke's birthday.

Lucas turned off his phone and put it away.

He wondered if Brooke would still want the gift that he bought for her. He would give it to his mom and ask her to give it to Brooke.

That way she would have it and he would not have to face her yet.

Lucas sighed.

Things with Brooke were so easy the first time around. When did everything get so complicated?

Probably around the time he started fooling around with Peyton.

God, he was an idiot.

* * *

"So, Brooke just broke up with you?" Skillz asked as they played ball.

"Yep,"

"Man, that's cold, dawg."

"How can someone love you and not miss you at the same time?" Lucas questioned, looking at his friend for an answer, "Doesn't love and longing go hand and hand?"

"I don't know, man," Skillz paused, "Although you did kiss Peyton,"

"She thought she was dying, Skillz." Lucas said, frustrated, "What was I supposed to do?"

Lucas prepared to shoot the ball while Skillz paused to think.

"How about turn your head and let her kiss you on the cheek?" Skillz suggested, and Lucas groaned, the ball bouncing off the rim, "It didn't have to be a kiss on the lips, Luke."

"She said that it wasn't because of Peyton. There's something that she's not telling me," Lucas felt a pang in his chest, "I'm going to get her back."

"You sure?" Skillz questioned, and Lucas looked at him, "Brooke has been through a lot and I know you don't want to hear this, man, but what if the best thing for her is for you to leave her alone,"

"I love Brooke, Skills," Lucas replied. "And she loves me. She said so herself,"

"I know you love her," Skillz rolled his eyes, "And I know she loves you. But, you can't help who you love, Luke,"

"I know that—"

"And that love starts to fade when you keep cheating on her, you know?" Skillz pointed out.

"I didn't cheat on Brooke!" Lucas snapped, but Skillz continued as if he did not say anything.

"Be honest, man. Do you think if she had a choice, Brooke would choose to love you?" Skillz pressed and Lucas flinched, unable to think of a reply.

"I'm going to get her back," Lucas growled, "I just need to figure out where I went wrong."

Peyton pulled up and Lucas regretted texting her about the break-up.

"That's your problem right there," Skillz pointed out, just as Peyton made her way to them, "What's up, home-wrecker?"

"Hi, Skills," Peyton said, nervously, "I see the word's out,"

"Yeah," Lucas mumbled, "I'm sorry about that. What's up?"

"Well, I have a question to ask you. But before you give me an answer, I just want you to know there is a point to it. Okay?" Peyton said.

"Okay," Lucas agreed.

"All right. Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment in your life, and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Brooke," Lucas said, simply, because there was no one else he could ever imagine wanting beside his side.

He saw Brooke standing beside him with a large smile, giving him a hug and a kiss. He imagined the celebration they would have afterward…

"All right," Peyton cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to her, "If that's what you really want, then I have a way for you to get her back,"

Lucas glanced over Peyton's shoulder, where Skillz gave a shake of his head, mouthing "No,"

"Thank you, Peyton," Lucas said, and Peyton smiled, "But I think I need to figure things out on my own,"

"Oh," Peyton looked crestfallen, "I understand,"

Lucas wavered for a second, then remembered the look on Brooke's face when she walked into his bedroom and found him hanging out with Peyton. Hurt in her eyes before she lashed out in anger.

Maybe if he had not been hanging with Peyton yesterday then Brooke might not have broken up with him? Not that he was blaming Peyton. She was his friend.

He messed things up last year by trying to pursue Peyton while he was still dating Brooke, so really, he only had himself to blame.

"What was your plan?" Lucas asked, and Peyton perked back up.

"So, ever since Brooke turned nine, we've kind of had this ritual on her birthday where we go to her favorite store at the mall half an hour before closing. She picks out a gift, and I steal it for her," Peyton said, quickly.

"You shoplift Brooke's birthday present?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, sort of. My dad's friends with the manager, so I would just come home and tell him what we took, and then we'd pay for it. But we never told Brooke. She was all crazy for the juice."

Lucas smiled, picturing Brooke as a child, ecstatic because her best friend cared enough to steal her a gift for her birthday.

"So, I just figured, maybe if you go in my place this year and you're not a complete bonehead in the romance department, then maybe you've got a shot." Peyton finished.

"And you've done this every year for how many years?" Lucas asked.

"This would've been the tenth,"

"But she's pissed at you now," Skillz pointed out, "So, why would she show up?"

"Because if she does show up, then not only is there hope for the two of you but maybe there's some hope for me, too,"

Lucas considered it.

"That's your tradition." He said, slowly, "I can't just steal it. I need to show Brooke that I really do love her and appreciate her. Stealing isn't the way to go about it,"

"But Lucas—" Peyton started, and Lucas shook his head.

"I have to get going," Lucas said, tossing the ball to Skillz, "I'll see you guys around,"

Lucas walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

Lucas handed his wrapped present to his mom, who had been planning to have dinner with Brooke for her birthday.

"You sure you don't want to give it to her yourself?" Karen asked, and Lucas shook his head.

"Tell her that…" Lucas paused, "Tell her that I said Happy Birthday,"

"Okay, Lucas," Karen took the present, "I hope you two work things out,"

"We will," Lucas said, firmly, "I just need to give her space and figure out a way to prove myself to her,"

"I'm sure you will," Karen patted her son on the shoulder, "You're a good guy and Brooke knows that."

Lucas didn't reply.

He had not told his mom about the kiss in the library. He knew that would change her view of him and she might not give Brooke his present if she knew. she would probably yell at him.

"Thank you" Lucas finally said.

He had made Brooke a care package; inside was Godiva chocolate (her favorite candy), Daisies (her favorite flowers), and a letter.

 _Dear Brooke,_

 _I have so much that I want to say to you, but I don't want to overwhelm, you so I'm going to keep it simple._

 _Happy birthday._

 _I miss you._

 _I love you._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas_

He knew it was not his best, but he had a feeling that if he pushed too hard, Brooke would slip through his fingers.

He hoped it was enough.

But he knew that it wasn't.

* * *

Lucas sat in his room analyzing his and Brooke's relationship.

 _Mistakes on Day after they got together:_

 _Answering the phone while making out._

 _Going to see Peyton instead of staying to help Brooke._

 _Not telling Peyton that he and Brooke were together until they were already in the car._

 _Going on a road trip with Peyton to find Ellie, a few hours after they had gotten back together. without telling Brooke first._

 _Not being there to help Brooke make clothes for her website._

 _Tricking Brooke into thinking he and Peyton broke down and that they were going to stay in a hotel._

Lucas stared at the list in disbelief. Seeing it written down...made him sound kind of like an asshole.

(Flashback)

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Hey, Brooke, I'm really sorry, but it's gonna be a little while. Peyton's car broke down."_

 _"Great. So the two of you are gonna spend the night in some seedy motel. Yeah, and then one thing will lead to another, and - Pretty risky trick, mister."_

 _"You weren't worried, were you?"_

 _"Totally not for a second worried."_

 _"What? Bad day?"_

 _"I just really needed my boyfriend."_

* * *

 _ **"Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering."**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Please Review and PM your thoughts.**

 **What should Lucas have done instead of just going off with Peyton the day after he and Brooke got back together? Peyton needed to go see Ellie and maybe she was right that if she didn't go that day then she never would have gone to see Ellie and Lucas did promise. But he also said that he would see her in a bit and she ended up needing his help, but he wasn't there.**

 **Does anyone know what Brooke said to Lucas in 4x01 between"Look at today," and "It shouldn't be like this, Luke," when she was breaking up with him? I tried listening, but Lucas's voiceover was too loud. I know she said something about laughing with Peyton. It's been bugging me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gentle Approach

**I Will Never Stop Trying**

 **Summary: Through faith, hope, love, and patience, a young man attempts to win the heart of the woman that he loves. (Lucas's journey in season 4 to prove that he is the man for Brooke after she breaks up with him.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Chapter Two: Gentle Approach**

" _It is better to remain silent at the risk of being thought a fool than to talk and remove all doubt of it."_

* * *

 **You ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background?**

 **It makes you wonder, how many strangers have pictures of you have?**

 **How many moments of other people's lives have we been in?**

 **Were we a part of someone's life when their dreams came true?**

 **Or were we there when their dreams died?**

 **Did we keep trying to get in, as if we were somehow destined to be there? Or did the shot take us by surprise?**

 **Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it.**

* * *

He and Brooke at a concert, his arm around her.

He and Brooke kissing on the beach.

He and Brooke in their uniforms, kissing in the gym.

He and Brooke cuddled together on the couch in the cabin.

Lucas knew that staring at the pictures of him and Brooke that he had stored on his phone was not going to make her come back any sooner, but he could not help himself.

It had been 7 days since Brooke's birthday and during that week Brooke had created a long timeline for their relationship. With it all written down, it was easy to see what his problem was…neglect.

He had not meant to be neglectful, especially after trying so hard in the beginning, but it was like once he had her, he just got comfortable. Brooke never really asked for much and she seemed to just be fine without him. Sure, they would have a fight every now and then, but Brooke always seemed fine afterward and their fights seemed to bring them closer.

But he was just ignoring the bigger issue.

Lucas closed his phone and stood up, leaving his breakfast untouched.

He was leaving the café and heading to school when Peyton caught up with him.

"Hey, Lucas,"

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas walked a little faster.

"I haven't talked to you in a few days," she said, walking quicker to keep up, "Have you heard from Brooke?"

"Not since she broke up with me," Lucas said, simply.

His mom said that she had accepted his gift, so she could not be too mad at him, right? But she still had not contacted him; no phone calls or texts and he had not seen her around town or at school.

She had to have been avoiding him.

"Well, get your game face on and talk to her." Peyton touched his arm, "It's playoff time. Everybody should be in a good mood,"

"Yeah," Lucas said, moving a little to the left so Peyton's hand would fall off.

Peyton was a good friend…but every time Brooke saw them together it pissed her off. It was part of the reason he avoided going over Peyton's house. He knew that Brooke checked Peyton's webcam and he did not want her to think that they were sneaking around again. Lucas was hoping to talk to her today and he wanted her to be…open to it and that was not going to happen if he came to school with Peyton.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, Peyton," Lucas said, quickly, before turning and walking back the way he came.

Looks like he was taking the long way to school.

"Lucas, wait!" Peyton called, but Lucas pretended he did not hear her and took off running down the street.

He felt guilty, but he would make it up to Peyton later.

* * *

It took Lucas a while, but he finally found Brooke. It was during lunch and Brooke was sitting on a bench outside holding a juice box.

Lucas took a deep breath and ran through everything he wanted to say. Then he scrapped all that because it all sounded too desperate and he did not want to pressure her and make her defensive.

Lucas made his way towards her, with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Brooke," Lucas said, standing near her bench, "How have you been?"

Brooke glanced up at him, her face cold.

"Fine," she said, simply.

Lucas waited for her to ask how he was, but she did not say anything else.

"I was wondering if you might want to talk," Lucas tried not to fidget, "I know that our last conversation, didn't really go very well and I'd like to fix that,"

"Lucas," Brooke looked away, "I think I said everything I needed to say,"

"But I didn't get to say much," Lucas pointed out.

"You said you were sorry," Brooke said, quietly, before standing up, "Thank you for the birthday gift,"

"You're welcome," Lucas relaxed, the conversation finally turning in a more positive direction, "I know daisies are your favorite,"

"They are. And Godiva is my favorite chocolate," Brooke nodded, "I read your letter,"

"Oh," Lucas smiled.

"You said that you were waiting for me," Brooke's expression softened.

"I am! I know that I screw up but If you would be willing to—,"

"I don't want you to wait for me, Luke," Brooke said, firmly, "I think it's best if we just move on,"

"But I don't want to move on," Lucas took a step closer to her, "Brooke, please,"

"I'm going to be late," Brooke said, coolly, "I'll see you around, all right?"

"All right," Lucas repeated, shoulders slumping.

Brooke walked away, and Lucas watched her go.

That did not go the way he planned.

* * *

The Ravens had won, and everyone was at Rachel's party. Lucas wanted to be happy, but as he watched Brooke sit across the room, talking to Rachel and smiling, he just felt like a failure.

He was not good at the small conversations. He wanted to just make another passionate speech and win her back, but that was not what the problem was. They both knew that he could pull a romantic speech out of his ass. He needed some way to get her to trust him again.

He grabbed an extra cup of beer and made his way over to her.

"Peace offering?" he joked, holding out the cup to her and the smile on her face slipped.

"We're not at war," she said, standing up, "Anyway, I'm on DW, not I duty tonight,"

"Want some company?" Lucas asked, putting the beers on the table, "I haven't drunk anything yet."

"That's nice, Lucas," Brooke's lips curled up slightly at the edges, "I think—"

Brooke cut herself off, staring at something over his shoulder, face turning blank.

"You know what? Never mind. I think you will be too busy," Brooke said, glancing at Rachel, who was also frowning, "Let's go,"

The two walked off and Lucas sighed, turning around, and almost ran right into Peyton.

"Hi, Lucas," she smiled, and the pieces connect.

"Were you standing behind me this whole time?" Lucas asked quickly, and Peyton looked confused.

"No. I just got here a minute ago," she pointed to the door, which was also behind him and well within Brooke's line of sight.

Lucas cursed under his breath.

"I saw you talking to Brooke." Peyton continued, "I told you she'd be ready to talk,"

Lucas nodded, and picked up both beers from the table, handing them to Peyton.

"You were right," Lucas said, then took a step back, "I've got to go to the bathroom,"

He nodded at Peyton and then walked away.

He hoped that he would run into Brooke again, but instead he ran into Haley.

She glared at him and tried to walk past without a word, but Lucas grabbed her arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Brooke told me that you kissed Peyton, again," Haley crossed her arms, "Luke, that's the dumbest thing you've done since the first time you kissed her. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she was dying." Lucas snapped back, defensively,  
She was lying in my arms, blood was pouring out of her leg and she kissed me. What was I supposed to do?"

Haley opened her mouth to say something and Lucas brushed past her, pissed.

No one cared about his side. Everyone was so quick to assume that he was still a cheater and that he was messing around with Peyton again. He had not had those kinds of feelings for Peyton since before he started dating Anna and then he fell in love with Brooke. He may not have been the best boyfriend when they got back together, but he did not cheat on her.

He glanced over and saw Brooke in the middle of a group of guys laughing and talking. Looking more relaxed with them then she did when he tried to talk to her earlier, and his fist clenched.

"Brooke?" Lucas called, and she turned around to face him, "You got a second?"

"This feels kind of like Deja-vu," Brooke said, and Lucas opened his mouth planning to tell her off.

But…

(Flashback)

" _You got a second?"_

" _Sure. What's up?"_

" _I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part-time, and that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights, you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see,"_

"Never mind," Lucas said instead, "Sorry I interrupted,"

Lucas gave Brooke a sad smile and left her standing there.

He promised himself that he was not going to say anything negative to Brooke. He knew that he had a habit of letting his temper get the best of him and always ended up saying something terrible whenever they fought.

(Flashback)

" _You_ _'_ _re a one-woman kind of guy. Speaking of which, how is my former best friend?"_

" _Peyton has nothing to do with this, okay?"_

" _Not yet. Maybe you can pull a Dan Scott and knock her up too."_

" _Brooke!"_

" _Or maybe then you can move on to random bar-sluts. Oh, wait you've already done that. Better be careful, Danny Jr., never know how many kids you_ _'_ _re going to end up with."_

 _"Oh yeah, that's really nice, Brooke. And by the way. It's not like I'm the only guy you've ever slept with."_

" _What's your point?"_

" _How do I know it's even mine?"_

(Flashback)

" _A kiss always means something."_

" _Okay, maybe you're right, but it wasn't a romantic moment, - and you would know that if—"_

" _If what – I was there? As you so sweetly pointed out at the party, the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I?"_

" _Is it impossible for you to forgive me? I forgave you."_

" _For what?"_

" _For sleeping with Chris Keller."_

" _And you know what, Lucas? I loved you for that. You had such grace at that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip!"_

" _No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I just I need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. But part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting— waiting to push me away."_

" _Oh, great. You kiss Peyton - again - and I'm pushing you away!"_

No, yelling at Brooke was not going to get her back.

If he wanted Brooke to know that he was serious, then he needed to be patient. It had only been a week and a half since they broke up.

He waited for Brooke while she was with Felix and he waited all summer for her to come back. If he could not last longer than a week and a half, then he didn't deserve her.

When he got home, he sent Brooke a text message.

 _Made it home safely. Thinking about you._

He smiled at the message then put his phone on the charger.

He would try again with Brooke tomorrow…and the day after that…and the day after that…and he would keep trying as long as it took.

Because Brooke Davis was worth it.

* * *

" _ **Patience does not mean to passively endure. It means to be farsighted enough to trust the end result of a process. What does patience mean? It means to look at the thorn and see the rose, to look at the night and see the dawn. Impatience means to be so shortsighted as to not be able to see the outcome."**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Please review and PM your thoughts.**

 **A special thanks to:**

Princesakarlita411

Guest

 **Thank you for review and I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3: Have Faith

**I Will Never Stop Trying**

 **Summary: Through faith, hope, love, and patience, a young man attempts to win the heart of the woman that he loves. (Lucas's journey in season 4 to prove that he is the man for Brooke after she breaks up with him.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Chapter Three: Have Faith**

 _"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them," I said._

 _"Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway."_

* * *

 **There comes a time when every life goes off course.**

 **In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction.**

 **Will you fight to stay on the path?**

 **Will others tell you who you are?**

 **Or will you label yourself?**

 **Will you be haunted by your choice?**

 **Or will you embrace your new path?**

 **Each morning you choose to move forward or simply give up.**

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes and stared at the basketball hoop above his bed, feeling hopeful.

(Flashback)

" _All right, you say Brooke's the one your soul mate,"_

" _Well, if that's the case, call upon destiny or providence or whatever forces are going to bring you two together and make the shot blindfolded,"_

" _This is ridiculous,"_

" _Come on. It's your destiny. You can't miss."_

" _Okay."_

" _Can you see me?"_

" _No."_

" _Okay. I trust you. Now follow my voice. If Brooke's the one, make the shot."_

" _What happened?"_

" _It went in,"_

Lucas smiled, taking it as a sign. Brooke was the one.

He had never been sure about anything in his life.

Lucas got out of bed, contemplating taking down the hoop and giving it to Brooke as a gift to show her that she was the one…but he did not think she would understand the significance.

He had never told her about that moment with Rachel. After the Chris Keller thing, it had not been the right time and after they got back together…he just never mentioned it.

He spent so much time telling other people how special Brooke was to him. But how often had he told those things to her?

Well, that was going to change.

Lucas was going to show Brooke how much she meant to him and get her to give him another chance.

And this time, he was not going to screw it up.

* * *

Lucas was walking to school with Mouth and telling him about what happened with Brooke at the party.

"So, I've decided that I'm not going to pick any fights with Brooke," Lucas stated, "I want Brooke to know that I'm here for her and that she can rely on me."

"That's good, Luke," Mouth said, sounding distracted, "Brooke needs support right now,"

Lucas glanced over at him, noticing the strange look on Mouth's face.

"You okay?"

Mouth snapped out of it.

"Yeah! I'm fine," Mouth said, quickly, "I hope things work out with you and Brooke,"

"They will," Lucas said, firmly, "I can feel it!"

Mouth did not say anything, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Lucas finally managed to catch up with Brooke while she was in the hallway walking with Haley. They were talking seriously about something and did not seem to notice him coming up behind them.

"Don't worry, Brooke," Haley said, putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "This whole thing will blow over,"

"No, it won't Haley," Brooke groaned, "Not with the Queen of the virgins telling everyone that I'm—"

Brooke noticed him, and her mouth snapped shut.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said, then glanced over, "and Haley,"

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" Haley asked, nervously.

"I was just wondering if I could walk with you to your next class," Lucas asked Brooke, "I can carry your books,"

Brooke did not look happy.

"I don't—"

"Please?" Lucas asked because there was something that he wanted to tell her.

Brooke glanced at Haley, who shrugged before she sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled, handing him her books and Lucas grinned, "Are you coming, Hales?"

"Oh, no," Haley chuckled, "I've got to go find Nathan. Later, Brooke!"

Haley walked off and Brooke mumbled something under her breath before they started walking.

"Do you remember that night with Fantasy Drafts?" Lucas asked, and Brooke's face darkened.

"If you're about to bring up—" Brooke started, but Lucas cut her off.

"No, not that." Lucas sighed, "I wanted to talk about the night I spent with Rachel. Did she ever tell you about the destiny shot?"

"Destiny shot?" Brooke questioned.

"I told her that you were the one for me," Lucas explained, "And she said that if you were the one then I had to make the basket blindfolded,"

"And?" Brooke questioned, and Lucas smirked.

"It went in," Lucas said, and Brooke looked away.

"It was probably just dumb luck," Brooke said, quietly.

"No, it wasn't," Lucas said, "It was more than that. It was like the universe was giving me the answer that I already knew,"

"Sometimes the universe makes mistakes," Brooke's voice trembled.

"Brooke," Lucas stopped walking, "I think about you all the time. I know that I mess up, but I promise that if you give me another chance I—"

"We're here," Brooke said, wiping her eye with her hand, and taking back her books, "Thank you, Lucas."

"Brooke, I love you," Lucas said, and Brooke smiled.

"Love was never our problem, Lucas," Brooke said, before walking into class, "Just let it go."

Lucas stood there at a loss.

* * *

Lucas was at the river court, looking for another sign.

It seemed so easy to be patient in his mind. It seemed like if he just kept trying and trying then things would work out…but the rejection was starting to hurt.

He just needed another sign.

"How you are doing, son?" Dan asked, and Lucas jumped.

"What do you mean? Since the last time you were here, and you threatened to kill me?" Lucas commented, confused.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Dan chuckled.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked, frustrated.

"I ever tell you about my final game? Eighty-seven against Wake Forest. I was one rebound shy of a double-double. And then there it was right on the front of the rim, and I jumped up for the ball, came down on my knee. Right then, I knew it was over. Oh, I could have rehabbed. But I decided if I could not be the best, I did not want to play the game at all, "Dan lost his smile, "I was wrong. I would give anything to just be back out on the court for 15 minutes a night. Hell, I'd take 15 seconds."

"You talked to my mom," Lucas sighed, "You know what? It is not just about being the player I was. It is about my mom. She has been through a lot, and I do not want her to worry about me,"

"Lucas, your mom worries about you every night," Dan pointed out, "Game nights might be the only nights she won't worry 'cause she knows you'll be doing something you love,"

"Something I love," Lucas repeated, thinking about Brooke, "Tell me something, Dan. Do you regret letting breaking up with my mom?

Dan looked surprised by the change of subject.

"Not a day goes by that I don't regret letting your mom slip through my fingers," Dan said, honestly, "I think about my life and how different it would have been if she was by my side. If you both were. I might have been a different man,"

Lucas nodded.

"Thanks, Dan," Lucas said, with renewed focus.

"You're welcome, son"

Lucas waved at Dan and headed to Trick. He did not want to wake up years from now, bitter that he gave up on the love of his life. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to marry her someday and start a family.

He could not let those dreams slip away.

* * *

Lucas had barely made it through the door of Trick when Peyton found him.

"You made it!" she said, with a smile and Lucas forced a smile in return.

"Hi, Peyton," he said, looking around to see if Brooke was there, "Listen, I—"

"I know." Peyton looked down, "I heard about Brooke. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Talked to her about what?" Lucas asked, finally looking at Peyton.

"There's a rumor going around about her that she's pregnant," Peyton said, and Lucas froze.

"What?"

"I know that you've been trying to work things out and If she's pregnant, then—" Peyton looked sad, but Lucas was already leaving.

"I got to go find her!" Lucas exclaimed.

It all suddenly made sense. The pregnancy test in her purse, the break-up, her pushing him away. It must have been so hard.

Brooke had been trying to tell him earlier that day.

(Flashback)

 _"You know, could you do me a favor just once and put me above your precious Peyton and do something that I ask you to do? Thanks."_

 _"Whoa. What happened?"_

 _"We had a fight and I'm stressed out about my speech and Haley's dress, and **I'm late."**_

She had added on that she was late getting ready, but she must have known that she was pregnant.

But after he told her about the kiss and they fought, she must have just decided to tell him. She must have thought that she could not trust him.

He found her sitting at the bar with Rachel.

"Is it true?" he asked

"Oh, that didn't take long," Brooke turned around to face him, "Luke, I told you I wasn't pregnant. All right, do you think I would lie to you?"

"If you felt like you had to," Lucas said, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Look, last time I lied and said I was pregnant, but you were sneaking around behind my back with Peyton. So, I think we could call it even, huh?"

"Brooke, I want to be there for you, okay?" Lucas took her hand in his, "This is my decision, too."

"Really?" Brooke took her hand back, "As though you're the only guy I've ever slept with."

Lucas felt a knot in his stomach.

"Are you saying that I'm not the father?" Lucas questioned, and Brooke glared at him.

"Unbelievable," Brooke shook her head and stood up, "You know what? Don't talk to me."

"Wait!" Lucas grabbed her arm, "Look, I don't care. I want to be there for you."

"Let me go!" Brooke shoved Lucas away and he stumbled back into the bar.

Lucas stared at her stunned and Brooke looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said, taking a step back, "Just…just stay away from me,"

Brooke took off and Lucas got up slowly.

What had just happened?

* * *

The party was almost over, and Lucas hadn't seen Brooke since she ran off earlier. He finally found her out on the stairs.

"Brooke?" Lucas called, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hello, Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke slurred, taking another sip of her drink.

"Are you drinking?" Lucas question, sitting down beside her.

"Why wouldn't I be? Tree Hill High thinks I am a slut, you think I'm giving birth some random guys baby, and my gossipy roommate thinks that I'd make a terrible mother." Brooke took shook her cup, "And she's right,"

"Let me take you home, okay?" Lucas said, taking the cup from her.

"No." she shook her head, "I can't do this, Luke. I can't be pregnant anymore."

Lucas's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Brooke passed out on his shoulder. Lucas heard her snoring and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, Brooke." He promised, "I'm going to be there for you. I'm not going to let you down."

Later that night, he was tucking Brooke into his bed so that he could keep an eye on her. They were going to talk about this in the morning. And Lucas hoped he would be able to convince Brooke to keep the baby.

They may have been a bit young to be starting a family, but Lucas loved her, and he knew that they could do it.

They could do anything if they were together.

* * *

 _ **Will you face your greatest fears bravely and move forward with faith?**_

 _ **Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Please Review and PM your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**I Will Never Stop Trying**

 **Summary: Through faith, hope, love, and patience, a young man attempts to win the heart of the woman that he loves. (Lucas's journey in season 4 to prove that he is the man for Brooke after she breaks up with him.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

 **Chapter Fourth: Family**

" _ **Life is so sweet even though it is full of lies and half-truths..."  
.**_

* * *

Lucas had just finished making Brooke's favorite breakfast, two heart-shaped sunny-side up eggs, a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a yogurt parfait, a cup of decaf coffee, and a cinnamon bun. Lucas decorated the tray had a vase with a single rose in it and carried it to where Brooke was still sleeping in his bed.

"Rise and shine," Lucas called, and Brooke groaned, lifting her head off his pillow.

She opened her eyes, looking at him, and she smiled, her face open and happy.

"Morning, boyfriend," she yawned, as Lucas passed her the cup of coffee.

"Morning, pretty girl," Lucas smiled in return, putting the tray in her lap.

Lucas watched her eat and wondered how long it would take for the events of last night to come back to her.

Brooke paused, with a forkful of eggs in her mouth and then looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, how did I get here?" she asked.

"You passed out on my shoulder at Trick, so I brought you here," Lucas explained, and Brooke's face closed.

"Oh," she said simply, putting her fork down, "Well, I better be going."

"Don't you want to finish your breakfast?" Lucas asked, anxiously and Brooke shook her head.

"I've had enough." she put the tray to the side and started to get up.

"Brooke, wait," Lucas placed his hand on her knee and she froze, "We need to talk,"

"Lucas, I told you—"

"Last night, you told me you were pregnant!" Lucas blurted, and Brooke's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Okay, you said that you can't be pregnant anymore, but still," Lucas explained, and Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but Lucas talked quickly, "I know that you didn't want me to know and I know that you had your reasons, but Brooke, I know that I can do this,"

"Do what?"

"Help you raise our child." Lucas moved his hand up until it was on her stomach, "I promise that I'm going to be the best father I can be. I'll help with everything. I'll go to all your doctor's appointments, I'll buy you prenatal vitamins, I'll be there for all the midnight runs to store when you have cravings. I'll be there holding your hand when you give birth. I'll stay up late and night when the baby cries so that you can get sleep,"

"Luke," Brooke placed her hand over his on her stomach, "Lucas, I'm not—"

"I know it will be hard. I know that we're both still in high school and that now isn't the best time. But Brooke, I want this. I know you'll be a good mother." Lucas cupped Brooke's cheek with his free hand, "You are the kindest, bravest, most loving person that I know. And I love you so much. Please give me a chance."

Brooke closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, not saying anything for a moment. Lucas let himself hope that she was going to say yes.

"Lucas, I—" Brooke opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes filling up with tears, "I wish…I want…"

Brooke closed her eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks, then she stood up, making his hands fall off and the breakfast fall on the floor.

"I'm…not pregnant," she said, not looking at him, her arm wrapped around her stomach, "Please just drop it,"

Brooke slammed the door behind her as she left, and Lucas got up to go after her but felt something squish beneath his foot. He glanced down and saw that he had stepped on the flower. He bent and picked up the crushed rose and felt a wave of despair wash over him.

It all just felt so hopeless.

.

* * *

Lucas went out of his way to discourage anyone he heard talking about the rumors of Brooke's pregnancy. It had taken a while, but the rumors finally died off. Brooke was not talking to him again. He had not heard from her since she ran out of his bedroom. He knew that she was avoiding him, and he hated that they were back to that.

Lucas had tried sending her texts and slipping letters into her locker. But had yet to get a response. He refused to give up though. Even if Brooke was not pregnant, he still wanted to have a life with her and to start a family in the future.

Lucas was sitting in the waiting room of Tree Hill memorial hospital with his mother. Lucas watched all the pregnant women sitting next to their partners and thought abought how close that had come to a new chapter in his and Brooke's life.

"Lucas, you know you don't have to come to every check-up with me," Karen said, drawing him out of his head, and Lucas smiled.

"It's okay, Mom, I want to."

"Lucas," she paused, " _Why_ are you coming to every check-up with me?"

Lucas's shoulders slumped.

"I thought Brooke was pregnant," Lucas admitted, and Karen looked confused.

"You told me that she wasn't,"

"I know. She told me she wasn't. But then rumors started spreading at school and—" Lucas looked away from his mother.

"And?"

"And I thought she lied." Lucas finally met his mother's gaze again, "I made her cry, mom. I tried to be considerate. I promised to be there for her and she cried. She said she wasn't pregnant and I haven't seen her since,"

"Oh, Lucas,"

"Mom, I don't know what to do,"

"Listen, sometimes you just have to—"

"Karen?" A nurse came out, "We're ready for you."

Lucas and Karen stood up and she gave him a hug.

"Go to school, kid," Karen said, as she pulled away to look at him, "And don't stress yourself out. If it's meant to be then it will happen,"

"People who are meant to be always find there way in the end," Lucas said, and Karen nodded.

"Right!" she smiled, "Who told you that?"

"Brooke," Lucas smiled sadly, and Karen gave him another hug before following the nurse into the room for her appointment.

Lucas turned to leave and bumped into a girl, making them both fall.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, and Lucas rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I—" Lucas glanced up, "Brooke?"

"L-Lucas?" Brooke was surprised, and Lucas quickly helped her to her feet, "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking my mom to her doctor's appointment." Lucas explained, "What are you doing here?"

Brooke stammered for a moment.

"Brooke Davis?" the nurse came that had taken his mother was back, "You can come on back. The Doctor will be with you in a moment,"

"Okay," Brooke said, and Lucas's stomach dropped.

"You're seeing an OB/YN," Lucas stated, and Brooke wouldn't look at him, "So, you are pregnant? Why do you keep lying to me?"

Brooke started trembling, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"I told you I would be here for you,"

"And how long do you think that will last, huh?" Brooke snapped, and Lucas flinched, "You always think that you can do it. You always make promises that you can't keep!"

"When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Brooke just shook her head,

"I can't do this right now," Brooke tried to walk around him, but Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Stop walking away from me!" Lucas exclaimed, "We need to talk about this,"

"I don't want to talk about it! Especially not with you!"

"Why? Just let me in, Brooke. I know—"

"Now, you want me to let you in?" Brooke glared at him, "You never let me in!"

"I love you!"

"Stop saying that! It's not going to fix this!"

"Then what will!"

"Why don't you go ask Peyton?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"God, you really are an idiot!"

"Excuse me," the nurse said, and they turned to look at her, "Is there a problem here?"

The nurse glanced at Lucas's hand on Brooke's wrist and he let her go.

"No, we were just—"

"We were just finished," Brooke said, firmly, then turned to him, "Just forget about this, Lucas. Move on. We both know you want to."

Lucas started to protest, but the nurse took Brooke into the room and gave him a mean look as if he had done something wrong.

"Damnit!" Lucas growled, punching a wall, and making the other expecting mothers in the room jump, "Sorry,"

Lucas wanted to sit in the waiting room for her, so they could continue their discussion, but he knew that he was too angry right now. He gritted his teeth and headed to school, promising himself that they were going to talk later.

He was not going to let Brooke avoid him anymore.

This was too important to be patient.

.

* * *

"Did you know?" Lucas growled, and Haley and Nathan turned around to face him, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Nathan asked, and Lucas continued to glare at Haley.

"Did you know that Brooke was pregnant?" Lucas asked, and Nathan looked at Haley.

"A few weeks," Haley admitted.

"And you weren't going to tell me?"

"Brooke made me promise I wouldn't," Haley said, "She said that she would tell you when she was ready."

Lucas wanted to stay angry, but he could feel it fading.

"Brooke is pregnant," Lucas whispered, softly to himself, "I'm going to be a dad,"

"Luke," Haley opened her arms and Lucas hugged her.

"Congratulations," Nathan said, and Lucas let go of Haley to hug him too.

"This is big," Lucas said, looking at the two of them, "I'm going to be a dad….and the mother of my child doesn't want to talk to me."

Nathan and Haley gave him sympathetic looks.

"What do I do?" Lucas asked.

"Just be patient, Luke. She will come around," Haley said, before giving Nathan a kiss, "I got to get to class. Bye,"

Nathan waited until Haley was out of sight before he turned to Lucas.

"Are you ready for this?" Nathan asked, and Lucas nodded.

"I think I am,"

"Then you need to talk to Rachel," Nathan said.

"Rachel?"

"Brooke is living in her house. If anyone can get you access to Brooke, it is Rachel,"

"Thanks, little brother,"

"Don't mention it," Nathan punched him on the shoulder, "Just take care of my little niece or nephew,"

"I will," Lucas promised, before heading off to find Rachel.

.

* * *

After talking to Rachel and getting her to agree to help him, Lucas was hiding out in the corner of a bar, waiting for Rachel to give him the signal. He saw her, and Brooke sitting at a table and moved a little closer since Brooke's back was to him. Rachel grabbed two drinks from the bar and came back to sit with Brooke.

"Okay, I know this is a little odd coming from me, but don't you think it's a little early?" Brooke joked, and Rachel smirked, setting the drinks on the table.

"It's never too early." Rachel said, "Besides, you've been so unhappy lately, I thought happy-hour was the way to go."

"Um…I can't drink that." Brooke took a deep breath, "I'm—"

"Pregnant. I know," Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's Fruit Punch. Now drink up, slut,"

Lucas watched them clink their glasses together and drink.

"So, how'd you find this place, anyway?" Brooke asked.

"It's where I met Cooper," Rachel revealed.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Brooke reached out and placed her hand over Rachel's.

"No, it's okay," Rachel smiled, "I mean, actually, we met online first. I posted some pictures and Cooper replied. A little lie about my age, some great sex, a stolen limo, a bridge and a brief hospital stay later and here we are."

"I couldn't do it, the whole lie-about-my-age-on-the-internet thing. Not to meet a guy." Brooke said, and Rachel glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you already did." Rachel said.

"What? No! No! Rachel!" Brooke protested, "Just because I am single does not mean you can pimp me out on-line. Is a guy coming here?

"No," Rachel said, "He's already here."

"What did you—?" Brooke started, and Lucas tapped her on the shoulder, "You bitch!"

"Okay, this is Lucas," Rachel said, gesturing to him, "He's a student at Tree High. He's 18 years old. He used to be a member of the basket ball team. And he's the father of your child,"

"Hi," Lucas said, taking Rachel's seat.

"Very funny," Brooke grumbled.

"I'll be going." Rachel said, "Have fun."

Rachel waved goodbye leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"So, did you set this up?" Brooke asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Lucas said, gently.

"Lucas—"

"I'm not going to let you run or lie this time." Lucas said, carefully, "So, we might as well just talk,"

Brooke sighed.

"Come on, do you really not want me to be involved in our child's life?" Lucas asked, and Brooke shook her head.

"I always imagine raising our children together," Brooke said, "I imagined we'd be married and living in a house after we finished college. I imagined we'd be happy."

"We still can be," Lucas assured her, and Brooke stirred the straw in her drink.

"I was going to tell you," Brooke said, "The night we broke up. I was coming to tell you that I was pregnant and ask you to come with me to the hospital to find out for sure, but…"

"But I was with Peyton." Lucas said, slowly, "So, you broke up with me instead,"

"I was going to break up with you either way," Brooke said, and Lucas flinched, "I meant what I said. It is not supposed to be like this, Lucas. Our relationship was stressful. I can't deal with that and be pregnant too."

"Do you miss me?" Lucas asked, and Brooke looked up at him.

"Sometimes," Brooke admitted.

"Okay," Lucas let out a breath of relief.

"I miss having you around to hold me and seeing you smile at me. I miss hearing you call me your 'Pretty Girl' and hearing you laugh. I miss kissing you and holding you hand. I miss lounging around doing nothing together and watching you play basketball at the river court. I miss listening to your stories about Keith and sleeping beside you,"

Lucas smiled.

"But I don't miss that feeling of always coming second in your life. I do not miss waiting for phone calls that never come. I do not miss walking in on you hugging Peyton in the hospital or you in bed with Peyton. I do not miss the recycled letter or fighting with you over my stupid insecurities. I do not like that constant feeling of anxiety I feel. I do not like you using the fact that we promised to trust each other to constantly run off and end up in compromising situations with Peyton,"

"There is nothing going on between me and Peyton."

"I do not miss you lying to me either." Brooke said, sounding tired, "You two kissed in the library and you didn't tell me about it. You both looked me in the face and assured me that nothing was going on between you two."

"Look, I talked to Peyton after what happened in the library—"

"Of course, you talked to _Peyton_ ,"

"No, listen, I told that there was this other girl, whose name was Brooke Davis. And I am completely in love with her." Lucas said, and looked at Brooke wanting her to smile.

But she did not.

"What did Peyton say?"

"She was happy to hear it. She said that she was glad that things were not going to be weird between us and we agreed that things would be okay between us. She even encouraged me to let you in and told me not to shut you out," Lucas said, leaning to look at her, "Her exact words were "She gave you her heart, Luke. You should give her yours back,"

Brooke said nothing, still stirring her straw.

"Brooke?"

"I hate this," Brooke said, frustrated, "She always makes herself look like the selfless saint and any time I try to…she just…"

Brooke shook her head.

"Let's just leave Peyton out of this," Brooke said, firmly, "We're not getting back together, so she doesn't matter."

"Wait," Lucas said, and Brooke shook her head.

"You can be involved." Brooke said, "I will alert you to every doctor's appointment, every movement from the baby, every food craving in the middle of the night. We can talk baby names and work out our schedules. You can tell Karen,"

Brooke smiled sadly.

"I hope she's not mad at me," Brooke said, "I could really use her support,"

"She will be there for you," Lucas said, "We can tell her together."

"No, you can tell her," Brooke said, then blurt out, "I think it's a girl,"

"What?"

"I've always wanted a little girl," Brooke said, softly. "She's going to have your eyes and she's going to have my dimples. I hope she has my hair because I don't want any blonde girls as my children."

Brooke made a face, but quickly shook it off.

"I hope she likes dolls and dresses," Brooke glanced at him, "And you can teach her how to play basketball and read books to her. I hope she takes after you when it comes to school."

"I'm going to love her so much," Lucas said, voice shaking with emotion as he pictured their little girl, "I hope she has your smile and your laugh,"

Brooke's expression was extremely vulnerable.

"Please don't make me regret this, Lucas," Brooke begged, "Don't play games with me. I want you to be in our daughter's life. I want her to have better parents than I do. I do not want her to feel neglected or to be used in our arguments. Or ever see us fighting."

"You won't regret this!" Lucas said, quickly, taking her hand, "I want this, Brooke. I want to do this with you…together."

Brooke squeezed his hand.

"Together," Brooke repeated.

The two smiled at each other and Lucas felt certain. He had nine months to convince Brooke that they were meant to be.

He was going to show her how good a father he could be. He was going to show her how good a boyfriend he could be. He was going to marry her someday.

And she didn't even know it yet.

.

* * *

 **When we love,** **we always strive to become better than we are.**

 **When we strive to become better than we are,** **everything around us becomes better too.**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please Review or Pm your thoughts.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **bjq**

 **badeistheOTPofOTPS**

 **dianehermans**

 **Princesakarlita411**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
